Кисуке Урахара
| image = | race = Синигами | birthday = 31 декабряОфициальная книга персонажей Souls, стр. 46 | gender = мужской | height = 183 см | weight = 69 кг | affiliation = Магазин Урахары, Общество душ | previous affiliation = Готей 13 | occupation = Владелец магазина | previous occupation = Капитан 12 отряда Основатель и первый директор НИИ синигами Третий офицер 2 отряда Командир подразделения задержания ОТО | team = | previous team = 12 отряд Научно-исследовательский институт синигами 2 отряд Отряд тайных операций | partner = Тессай Цукабиши, Джинта Ханакари, Уруру Цумугия, Йоруичи Шихоин | previous partner = Хиори Саругаки, Маюри Куротсучи | base of operations = Магазин Урахары, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | relatives = | education = Академия духовных искусств | shikai = Бенихиме | bankai = Неизвестен | manga debut = Глава 13 (том 2) | anime debut = Серия 6 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Шинъичиро Мики | english voice = Майкл Линдсей Доуг Эрхольц (Серии 231+, Bleach: Soul Resurrección, Bleach: Fade to Black) | spanish voice = Пеп Рибас (Испания) Мануэль Кампузано (Лат. Ам.) }} Кисуке Урахара (浦原 喜助, Урахара Кисукэ) — бывший капитан 12 отряда, основатель и первый директор Научно-исследовательского института синигами. Будучи изгнанным из Общества душ, он живёт в мире людей, где держит небольшой магазин, в котором в том числе можно найти товары для синигами. В магазине работают сам Урахара, а также Тессай Цукабиши, Джинта Ханакари и Уруру Цумугия. Внешность Кисуке — худощавый высокий мужчина со светлой кожей и серыми глазами. У него растрёпанные светлые, почти белые волосы. Одна прядь всё время свисает между глаз. Он носит тёмно-зелёные рубашку и штаны, а сверху надевает темный плащ с рисунком в виде белых ромбов вдоль полы. Этот плащ выглядит как противоположность капитанским хаори (белым с чёрными ромбами). Урахара носил с собой веер, за которым мог при случае спрятать своё лицо. Обычно он также носит традиционные японские деревянные сандалии гета и полосатую бело-зелёную шляпу, отбрасывающую тёмную тень на его глаза. Из-за этих необычных элементов одежды Ичиго прозвал его «мужиком в сандалях и шляпе» (ゲタ帽子, гэта-бо:си). Когда его ещё не изгнали из Общества, у него было чистое лицо, и он носил форму синигами. Любимой обувью были его гета. Став капитаном, он начал носить хаори с длинными рукавами. Характер Хотя обычно он выглядит как непринуждённый, весёлый парень, Урахара часто показывает изощренную хитрость и серьёзность, когда того требует ситуация. Он часто отвлекает своего противника разговором или внешней озабоченностью. Несмотря на свою беззаботность, он всегда говорит вежливо, но порой с сарказмом. Йоруичи Шихоин отмечала, что он проявляет даже излишнее рвение к тому, чем он действительно увлечен. Он однажды описал себя как «простого, честного, привлекательного извращённого бизнесмена». Примерно 110 лет тому назад, Урахара был прямой противоположностью тому, какой личностью он является в настоящее время, что показывает, какие изменения он пережил в человеческом мире. В начале своей карьеры капитана он был нервным, постоянно взволнованным и тихим человеком. Он был несколько неуверен в себе и в своих способностях лидера. Кроме того, поначалу он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что он командует целым отрядом, и несколько смущался, и поэтому казался менее авторитетным командиром, чем его лейтенант, Хиори Саругаки, которая даже часто била его. Несмотря на трудности на его новом посту капитана, он спокойно справлялся со своим командным постом во втором отряде. Тем не менее, в конечном итоге ему удается укрепить свою уверенность и взять на себя роль капитана, став более серьёзным и решительным. Урахару обычно можно встретить неподалеку от места важного события (хотя и иногда опаздывающим), но он редко вмешивается в ситуацию, предпочитая оставаться в стороне. Он часто знает гораздо больше, чем говорит, а также, хоть и являясь основным игроком, он действует как катализатор, заставляя других работать вместо себя. Он также увлекается строительством крупных секретных подземных учебных помещений, которые он построил под холмом Сокьёку в Обществе душ и прямо под своим магазинчиком в мире людей. История Урахара вырос в поместье семьи Шихоин, находящемся в Сейрейтее, вместе с его друзьями детства Йоруичи Шихоин и Тессаем Цукабиши. Он присоединился к Готею 13 примерно в то же время, когда Йоруичи присоединилась к отряду тайных операций. Со временем он стал третьим офицером второго отряда. Когда Йоруичи повысили до звания капитана второго отряда, она к тому времени также была главой отряда тайных операций, в результате объединив второй отряд и отдел тайных операций под своим командованием. Как одно из новых обязательств в качестве одного из пяти наивысших по рангу офицеров, Урахара стал главой третьего подразделения отряда тайных операций, подразделения задержания. Примерно 110 лет назад капитана двенадцатого отряда, Кирио Хикифуне, перевели в Королевскую охрану. Тогда Йоруичи порекомендовала Урахару на освободившееся место. Йоруичи рассказала Урахаре о вакантной позиции после спарринга на тренировочном месте под холмом Сокьёку. Она сообщила ему, что она рекомендовала его на эту должность, и затем вернулась в казармы второго отряда. Далее Урахара провёл весь день слоняясь по Обществу душ, болтая с жителями и играя с детьми. В это время за ним шпионила Сой Фон, телохранитель Йоруичи. По завершению дня Сой Фон вернулась в штаб второго отряда, найдя там Урахару, уже болтавшего с Йоруичи. Она говорит, что не может поверить в то, что Йоруичи могла порекомендовать такого безответственного человека на пост капитана. , явно показано только в аниме Йоруичи подтвердила это и попросила её также прийти на тест капитана. Она пояснила, что обычно только капитанам можно присутствовать, но она получила специальное разрешение для неё. Сой Фон сперва была удивлена, зачем ей нужно было идти на тест, на что Йоруичи ответила, что больше нет нужды скрывать секреты, так как она знала, что Урахара нравится Сой Фон. Смущённая Сой Фон это отрицает, но Йоруичи объяснила, что она знала, что та преследовала Урахару весь день. Сой Фон подтвердила, что следила за ним весь день, но только чтобы доказать, что Урахара ленив и не заслуживает высоких оценок от Йоруичи. Сой Фон передала записи Йоруичи, которая прочитала и отметила, насколько та все детально описала. Когда Урахара не стал отрицать того, что было написано в рапорте, Сой Фон была шокирована тем, насколько правдив его кажущийся непрофессионализм. Йоруичи не была удивлена и усмехнулась, что Урахара никогда не меняется, а также похвалила Сой Фон за её разведывательные способности. Сначала Сой-Фонг обрадовалась похвале, пока она не поняла, что Йоруичи отнеслась к её записям не как к разведывательной информации, а как к любовным записям. Сой Фон оказалась довольно подавленной, но Йоруичи посмеялась над этим и сказала ей расслабиться, так как она это всё несерьёзно. Изобретения Основав научно-исследовательский институт в душе общества, Kisuke Urahara разработала ряд уникальных предметов.Заметные из них приведены ниже: * Более известный как Душа в конфете, это изобретение является искусственной душой в виде зеленого шара конфеты. При попадании в организм, он заставляет высвождаться душу пользователя из своего тела,а сам берёт тело пользователя под контроль. Его название было изменено на "Soul Candy" после создания, потому что Женская Организация Синигами жаловались, что имя Гикоган не было милым. * Также упоминается "Шар Искажения".Эта вещь является небольшим шаром, который, в самом начале, считалось только способен растворять границу между синигами и пустыми. Однако, по словам Айзена, истинная цель этого шара материализовать внутренние желания людей вокруг него. *Вариации Гигая: В ходе экспериментов, Урахара создал по крайней мере два варианта. Наиболее заметным из них является Гигай который истощает духовной силы пользователя, а не восстанавливает их, что делает его эффективным, если использовать достаточно долго. Он также разработал надувной Гигай для использования в качестве приманки в бою. *Интеграция обьекта в душу: Урахара разработал технику,позволяющую запечатать предмет в душе. Предмет в дальнейшем может быть удалён,либо душа может распадаться вокруг объекта, или он может быть удален за счет разрушения единства души и позволит объекту быть изъятым без ущерба для души. Киске использовал эту технику, чтобы скрыть Hōgyoku в теле Рукии, и последний метод позволил Айзену, извлечь его оттуда, не убивая ее.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, page 19-23 *'Плащ скрывающий духовное давление(Reiatsu): Урахара создал плащ, который скрывает свое духовное давление.Это было показано когда он использовал его, чтобы подкрасться к Айзену во время Hollowfication или подкрался к Ичиго после того как он потерял свой Fullbring. Он также позволяет ему свободно и безопасно передвигаться в Dangai.' * : Артефакт принадлежащий Onmitsukidō, но изобрел и провёл проверку Урахара. Фигура по форме напоминающая человека, человеческих размеров,кукла использующаяся для ускоренной материализации духа Дзанпакто в реальном мире,если победить в бою эту куклу олицетворяющую меч Дзанпакто . При этом, пользователь может подчинить себе дух и достичь Банкай его меча. Материализация длится около трех дней, после чего дух возвращается в куклу, которая породила его. Без этого изобретения, достижения Банкая занимает не менее десяти лет, не говоря уже о многих лет боевого опыта. Этот метод,очень опасен в связи с тем, что он насильственно материализуется дух Дзанпакто. Если использовать это изобретение более трех раз подряд, это может оказаться смертельным для пользователя. * Устройство, которое создает огромную духовную единицу площади радиусом Senkaimon в границах четырех связанных пунктов. При активации устройства,оно окружает радиус территории духовной силой.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 6-7 *'Трансформирующиеся часы Каракуры: Часы показаны внутри тела Кона которые защищают город Каракура в отсутствие Ичиго. Часы имеют следующие особенности:' :*Трансформация: Основная функция часов, она охватывает Кона в клубы дыма и дает ему наряд супергероя разработаный Исидо. Несмотря на свой роскошный внешний вид, костюм мало что может предложить, он не дает пользователю не увеличение силы или скорости, а также не дать владельцу возможность летать. :*'Raizer Ширина: Единственное эффективное оружие в костюме. Кон соединяет Raizer со своим телом,и хлопая в ладоши, увеличивает силу излучения луча.Силы хватает чтобы убить большого пустого. Тем не менее, эта атака отнимает много энергии и может быть использована только один раз в трансформации.' :*'Коммуникатор: Часы также служат коммуникатором между Коном и Урахарой.' :*'Электрошок: Урахара также может ударить Koна током,с помощью этих часов,если он не подчиняется его приказам.' *Железная броня: Защитная броня разработана специально для вступления в прямой бой,обладает достаточной прочностью, чтобы прорваться через Железного Арранкара. Это также весьма эффективный способ защитить часть указанного тела пользователя от повреждений, даже если сама броня разрушается в процессе.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 6 Оборудование thumb|right|Kisuke's computer projection. Компьютер: Когда он входит в Мир Пустых, Kиске использует голографический интерфейс компьютера от небольшого, черного, трехногого устройства, которое имеет длинные, тонкие, чёрные руки на обе стороны от него. Устройство проецирует клавиатуру на поверхность перед ним и над его дисплеем оружия. Он может использовать этот прогнозируемый компьютерный интерфейс, чтобы помочь в анализе. Силы и способности * Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 157Закрепляющая техника, которая подчиняет противника и удерживает его на земле с помощью принуждения,Урахара прикосается кончиком трости лица человека и тот перестаёт двигаться и не может сопротивляться.Bleach manga; Chapter 57, pages 14-16 * : С виду простая, но требующая огромной точности техника, которая предназначена для нанесения поверхностных ран. Мастер рукопашного боя: Как бывший командир следственного изолятора из Onmitsukidō, Урахаре было запрещено применять оружие , так что он стал очень опытным в рукопашном бою. Его навыки достаточно велики, чтобы заставить Еруити бороться серьезно во время очередных сессий спарринга. В те дни когда он занимал пост Синигами, используя только треть силы,он легко победил несколько безоружных дезертиров Синигами, а потом появился невредимый. Мастер поступи: Как бывший командир роты Onmitsukidō, Урахара имеет исключительное мастерство в Shunpo и хорошо разбирается в его секретах. Он настолько быстр,что противник не заметил его, когда он заменяет себя на портативным Гигай, это является еще одним свидетельством, когда он использует эту тактику против Айзена. Тот факт, что он всегда может идти в ногу с Еруити по скорости во время спаррингов,является еще одним доказательством его мастерства в этом навыке. Мастер кидо: Как бывший глава НИПИ,Урахара имеет огромные знания и понимание потоков, и последовательности духовной энергии. Он знает, как сломать барьеры духовно улучшенных, знатных кланов, что является подвигом, который даже капитаны не могут достичь. Он может молча, и без предупреждения, использовать Кидо низкого и среднего уровня с высоким эффектом. Он может быстро использовать Кидо высокого уровня неоднократно,или несколько из них в быстрой последовательности, по одному названию, без заклинаний, сохраняя при этом значительную силу и контроль.Он очень опытен в исцеляющем Kидo. Он может использовать Кидо 99-го уровня,но имеет большие трудности с Kидo выше 88-го уровня,он должен использовать заклинание, чтобы обеспечить достаточную мощность для уровня 91 Kидo. Он может использовать несколько Kидo совместно для различных комбинаций и диверсий, но они могут остаться незамеченными, если возникла проблема в синхронизации цепной реакции. Урахара может создать своё собственное уникальное Кидо высокого уровня. Айзен признался, что если бы не Hōgyoku,Урахара бы наверняка победил его. *Эта техника соединяет пространство,связывания два мира вместе, чтобы открыть Гарганта(техника арранкаров и пустых, позволяющая им путешествовать в и из Уэко Мундо. Открытие генерируется между двумя большими деревянными столбами выступающие из двух больших скальных образований.Позже,он сможет открыть портал который выберет сам выберет. Гигантская духовная сила: Как бывший капитан 12-го отряда, Урахара может похвастаться большим количеством духовной энергии. Его энергия достаточно сильна, чтобы заставлять противников с высоким уровнем энергии испытывать страх. При освобождении,его духовное давление может создать ударную волну, достаточно сильную, чтобы повлиять на значительную площадь и отбросить в стороны людей. Он продемонстрировал заметно большие запасы энергии, выпуская несколько Кидо высокого уровня и Шикай в одной битве, не уставая. Он очень опытный, и способен скрывать свою духовные энергии,оставаясь незамеченным как для союзников, так и для врагов. Его духовная сила-красная. Гений: Урахара зарекомендовал себя самым разумным существом как внутри, так и вне Сообщества Душ. Большая часть его интеллекта выражается в научных изобретениях, обдумывании ситуации и тактике ведения боя. Айзен сам признает,что интеллект Урахары превосходит его уровень интеллекта. Он очень проницательный,что позволяет ему,предсказывать заранее ход событий. Киске является очень способным педагогом. Всего за пять дней неортодоксального обучения, он сделал из Ичиго опытного бойца,наравне с лейтенантом Синигами. Его знание привело его к пониманию врожденные способности других что помогло ему при работе в Институте Синигами. *'Учёный и изобретатель': Как основатель и бывший глава НИПИ, Урахaра является талантливым ученым и изобретателем, создавшим целый ряд устройств и методов, чтобы помочь ему в бою или иным образом. Его интеллект в этой области очень сильно проявляется,создавая самые удивительные вещи в истории Сообщества Душ. Он был изобретателем и создавал вещи, прежде чем стать офицером во 2-й дивизии, он может создавать новые изобретения за довольно короткое количество времени. Он снабдил простую плюшевую куклу двусторонним монитором чтобы разговаривать между измерениями,чем значительно заинтриговал Маюри.Урахара выяснил, как восстановить способности Синигами Ичиго после того как он их утратил. Он является весьма искусным химиком, имея воссозданые уникальные целебные свойства как "Белый пруд Кости" и "Кровь Ад пруд" в своем горячем источнике. Урахара также имеет медицинские навыки, регулярно исцеляя Ичиго и его друзей,после боя. Он также имеет очень подробное представление о строении тела пустого и определил, как стабилизировать его.Bleach manga; Chapter 535, pages 5-13 *'Мастер стратегии и тактики':Несмотря на его неопрятный внешний вид, Урахара очень проницательный и хитрый человек. Он обладает большой интуицией, быстро узнаёт о каких-либо происходящих опасностях и вовремя реагирует. Урахара имеет неоспоримый талант продумать вещи заранее, что делает его решительнее и точнее в бою, и, казалось бы он способен отреагировать на любую ситуацию. Он хитрый тактик, легко обманывает и союзников и врагов. В бою он постоянно использует хитрость и обман, чтобы застать его противников врасплох. Он очень аналитический мужчина, быстро видит силу противника и предугадыват атаки, чтобы в конечном итоге сделать их бесполезными против него. Он легко переиграл и обманул Айзена неоднократно в его борьбе с ним.Bleach manga; Chapter 402 Большая физическая сила: Как бывший член Onmitsukidō, он имеет хорошую физическую подготовку. Во время своего пребывания в должности командира отряда содержания под стражей, он легко остановил удар от гигантского человека одной рукой. Он остановил очень сильный удар Уруру, блокируя большую часть атаки, которая бы в противном случае могла убить Ичиго. Во время своего обучения с Ичиго, его удары обладали достаточной силой, чтобы создавать большие кратеры и пробивать твёрдые скалы. Большая скорость: Киске продемонстрировал огромную скорость и рефлексы в бою. Даже тогда, когда его застали врасплох от нападения противника, он смог среагировать вовремя, чтобы увернуться или умело противостоять нападению. В атаке он очень быстро движется и нападает,большинство его атак пробивают оборону противников насквозь. Большая ловкость: Обычно во время боя непринужденный Киске является чрезвычайно гибким.В бою он может эффективно использовать поле боя в свою пользу, например прыгать от стены до стены, чтобы держать его соперников в напряжении с мыслью о том что он вот-вот аткует их. Во время атаки,ловкость и скорость Урахары даёт ему значительный перевес над своими врагами,он может атковать их с разных углов с большой точностью и силой. Высокая выносливоть: Хотя на вид Киске не очень внушительный боец,он получил значительную физическую подготовку во время своего пребывания в Onmitsukidō, и хорошо держится в течение боя. Он может вынести суровое и тяжелое наказание. За время работы в качестве капитана, он регулярно подвергался нападению со стороны его тогдашнего лейтенанта Hiyori Sarugaki. Каждый раз,он воспринимал нападение равнодушно, если не смеялся над этим, с его стороны практически никакого негативного влияния на себя он не испытывал. Его выносливость заставила Hiyori быть более осторожной с ним,с тех пор как она ударила его,она чуть не травмировалась.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 13-14 Мастер Убийства: Как бывший высокопоставленный член Onmitsukidō, Kиске обладает значительным мастерством в искусстве стелс боя. Он неоднократно демонстрировал впечатляющие навыки в пребывании к своей цели скрытым и невидимым. Он может полностью скрыть свое присутствие, оставаясь незамеченным, пока он намеренно не покажет себя. Во время своей борьбы с Yammy, он неоднократно заставал своего противника врасплох и эффективно пользовался этим. Даже проницательный и интуитивный Айзен был застигнут врасплох. Он также был в состоянии начать успешную внезапную атаку на Куинси Quilge, чувствуя, когда тот не использовал для защиты Blut Vene. Духовный меч : Меч Урахары описывается как "не хорошая", это один из немногих известных Дзанпакто с женским духом принадлежавшим мужчине. Запечатаная Бенихиме бежевого цвета,shikomizue (меч скрытый внутри тростника) с изогнутой ручкой имеет серебрянный цвет. Когда лезвие находится внутри тростника, ручка трости по-прежнему является рукоятью меча представляет собой оболочку, что позволяет ему до сих пор работать, как и другие Дзанпакто. На конце трости изображён череп и синяя метка пламени, которая может отделить душу от тела,прижав метку к телу. Ранее, когда Урахара был еще в Готей 13, Бенихиме была запечатана в средних размеров форму катаны, с черной оболочкой . Конец рукояти был слегка закруглён, со снежинкой на гарде. *'Шикай :Команда Бенихиме. Его Шикай принимает форму гладкого,среднего меча. Рукоять,которая имеет нежный черный цвет, наклоняется вперед, в конце,а с основаниясвисает малиновая кисточка. Вместо гарды, есть П-образная защитная крышка, закрывающую три дюйма лезвия, с цветочным лепестком. В основании рукояти трижды обернутая красная нить.Лезвие черное с серебряным краем, и несколько толще, чем тростниковое в запечатанном состоянии.Меч довольно короткого размера и на острие слегка сужается,как бритва.Bleach'' manga; Chapter 65, pages 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 20 :Специальная Способность Шикая: Бенихиме способна выполнять различные всплески духовной силы малинового цвета.Урахары активирует их различными словестными командами,которые соответствуют уровню выполнения техники.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 13 :* Эта спосбность обладает большой разрушительной силой провацировающую мощные взрывы духовной энергии малинового цвета.Техника способна справится с Арранкарами отбросив их волной духовной силы.Урахара может усилить эту технику, чтобы она имела значительно больше урона. :* С её помощью формируется шестиугольный малиновый барьер перед лезвием для оборонительных целей.Барьер активируется той же командой, как "Nake" техники. Барьер может с легкостью заблокировать прямой удар Yammy Llargo без каких-либо повреждений или последствий для Урахары.Первое использование блока,Урахара продемонстрировал в схватке с Ичиго и его "Getsuga Tensho",после чего Урахара заявил, что он потерял бы руку, если бы не щит. :*Техника энергии дуги способна проходить через некоторые материалы и вещества с относительной легкостью. Эта дуга движется к цели и может мгновенно изменить направление. Он прорубил ею Йерро защищенного щупальца Луппи Антенора. :*После анализа техник Рейши,состава и мышц субъекта,Урахара используют технику, просто рисуя круг энергии краем Бенихиме и, эта техника может свести на нет атаки противника в точке контакта. :*Эта техника начинает конденсировать энергию в виде материальной кроваво-красной, полученного от длины лезвия сети, а затем выбрасывает её на намеченную цель (как правило, выше) простым движением Бенихиме.Сеть в дальнейшем связывает и ограничивает движения противника, сжимая его. Эта сеть появляется несколько удлиненной и узкой.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, page 15 ::*После использования техники шибари,Урахара ударяет сеть кончиком Бенихиме, создавая шары огня вдоль внешней длины сетки, которые взрываютсяцепной волной как фигурки домино идя к цели. Когда шары вступают в непосредственный контакт с намеченной целью, они создают чрезвычайно большой и разрушительный взрыв. *Банкай: Неизвестен, но о нём немного велись разговоры. Йоруичи прокомментировала, что Урахара смог овладеть банкаем, используя трёхдневную технику, изобретённую им самим. Когда Ясутора Садо пришёл к Урахаре и попросил его потренировать его, вместо этого он попросил Ренджи Абарая заняться этим, отмечая, что для совершенствования Чаду нужно встретиться с силой, равной банкаю. Когда Ренджи спросил, почему Урахара, который тоже владеет банкаем, не потренирует Чада, на что тот ответил, что его банкай не пригоден для тренировок или для помощи другим. Появление в других проектах .]] Урахара появляется во всех трех фильмах Блич.В Fade To Black, Урахара показан с другой способностью Шикай, которая срабатывает в виде шквала энергии,как пули из его щита. Кроме того,он может активировать Шикай взрывов, которые производят свистящий шум, похожий на фейерверк, когда используется. Урахара появляется в Блич: Heat the Soul, начиная со второй игры. Он также появляется в Блич: Dark Souls, Блич: The 3rd Phantom,Блич: Shattered Blade. В Блич: Тепло души 6, Блич: Shattered Blade, он также носит свой капитанский наряд. Интересные факты *Создатель Киске Урахары был вдохновлён персонажем,который появляется в романах Туве Янссон "Долина Муми-Троллей" - Снусмумриком.Weekly Shōnen Jump interview ; Issue 11 *Урахара был очень популярен среди фанатов. В первом опросе его популярность составила 7-ое место,во втором 4-ое,в третьем 8-ое,но в 4-м опросе он выбыл из топ-10, оказавшись на 20-ом месте. *В опросе о "Занпакто" его Бенихиме заняла 12ое место. *Его команда Бенихиме для техники "Nake"отличается между эпизодами английского дубляжа.В 114 эпизоде его команда "Кричи",а в 214 "Плач". Цитаты *(To Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue) "''Your transformation is not a disease. You were just given the key to the door in front of you. There's no need to know the cause. No need for sorrow or sadness. What comes next is up to you. You can use your keys to open the door...or lock it tight. And if you do choose to open it...you can still decide not to pass through."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 45, pages 1-2 *(Urahara writes a message in blood) "Urgent, meet us outside the Urahara Shop immediately. P.S: If you're thinking that this message is like some written in the victim's own blood cliché from some TV show...then you obviously have no sense of humor!"Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 10 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?"Bleach manga; Chapter 97, pages 12-13 *(To Renji Abarai) "Puh-Lease! I'm just a lowly-but-handsome merchant. How could I possibly perform Bankai?"Bleach'' manga; Chapter 224, page 14 *(To Orihime Inoue) "A warrior who has lost his strength will only get in the way."Bleach manga; Chapter 227, page 15 *(To Yammy Llargo) "I won't get hit by any more of those. I've analyzed that technique's spirit particle composition and even the patterns in your muscle movements when you fire. If I know those two things, I can dodge it or by timing it right, I can cancel it out. But that's difficult in its own right."Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 8 *(To Hiyori Sarugaki) "I made up my mind before I got out of my futon this morning, that, once I leave this futon, I am part of the 12th Division, and that from now on, I'll get angry whenever anyone badmouths the 12th Division. Changing what you get mad about and what you don't get mad about, I think that's what one would call "changing your feelings", don't you?"Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 13 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "I was unable to gain total control over it. That was indeed the case back in those days, anyway."Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 6 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "''You're making too much of me. All I am these days, is the poor owner of a small time candy store."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 405, page 8 События Сноски Звания Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Изгнанные синигами Категория:Бывшие капитаны Категория:Мастера кидо Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Мастера рукопашного боя Категория:Мастера поступи Категория:Гении